


wah wah wah babies in love

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crying, Grieving, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this at midnight to one am im, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jeremy dealing with his dad dying :(, M/M, Michael goes non verbal sometimes, Michael has PTSD, Sorry if it’s bad, fuck you william, he has adhd and he stims in here, idk how to tag lmao, referenced abuse in general, they love each other a lot, wahh.. I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: They’re just gay guys.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	wah wah wah babies in love

Michael huffed, cheek pressed against his arms which were crossed on the table. He sat up on a stool, leaning down on the kitchen counter. His mother had her back to him, washing up the dishes in the sink. She was humming a sweet tune that, at the time, Michael found annoying but he would grow to miss.

“I don’t know what to do” Michael whined loudly, the topic at hand was his best friend: Jeremy Fitzgerald. Jeremy’s father had passed away about seven months ago, and Jeremy hadn’t been the same since. It hurt Michael a lot, seeing how miserable and depressed his once very energetic friend was. 

“Well, have you tried inviting him over for a sleep over?” His mother hummed out, still having her back to her son.

“Yes.. he keeps saying no.” 

“Why don’t I give his mother a call Maybe get her to convince him” Michael’s head perked up.

“You would do that?” The twelve/year-old asked, eyes now wide with delight. His mother turned around and smiled at him, wiping her wet hands on her dress.

“Of course, sweetie” she leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “But, Jeremy’s going through a lot right now, okay? If he doesn’t wanna talk about something or do something extreme don’t make him feel bad for it, alright?”

“Yeah! Yeah yeah I won’t I promise-“ then Michael remembered. “What about dad?” Michael knew his father despises Jeremy. He had heard him often whisper slurs under his breath about the blonde, slurs he would also say about the gay couples on the street. Michael never understood why, Jeremy just wasn’t like other boys, that’s all. Doesn’t mean he’s gay.

“I’ll take care of your father, don’t worry.” The reassurance made Michael grin widely, getting off the counter to hug his mother tightly.

-

The day had gone alright, Jeremy very obviously didn’t want to stay over but he still actively tried to have a good time, Michael could tell and appreciated that. When night came, that’s when Michael saw Jeremy get more anxious.

Jeremy wore a large tee shirt as his pjs, Michael knew he had shorts on underneath but the shirt was so big it practically covered them. Michael swallowed a little, face a little red, grabbing the spare pillows from his bed and setting them on the floor to make Jeremy’s makeshift bed. 

“You alright, Jere?” Michael asked, laying out the blanket. Jeremy nodded, a small smile on his face. “Alright... well, if you need me I’ll be in my bed. Okay?” Jeremy nodded again.

Michael felt a little bad that he got to sleep in his bed and Jeremy had to sleep on the floor, but Jeremy insisted. He wished Jeremy a goodnight, both boys getting into bed, then turned off the light.

Michael usually found it hard to sleep, he must of been awake for an hour just thinking when he heard Jeremy start to toss from his makeshift bed. He figured that Jeremy was probably just having a crazy dream. He heard a soft whine followed by a quiet sniffle. Michael’s heart sank- was he crying? He turned around and opened his eyes slightly, Jeremy was lying flat on his back one hand pressed against his mouth and the other gripped his own hair.

“Jeremy?” He spoke barely above a whisper to not frighten him, “are you okay?” Jeremy paused for a bit, but then shook his head from side to side- Michael heard him breathe in shakily, “do you... do you wanna come in bed with me?” They use to sleep together a lot as kids, there was nothing wrong with two kids cuddling. But they had gotten to the age where that was considered weird, dirty, disgusting and gay. But it wasn’t, Michael just wanted to comfort his friend as best as he could. He didn’t get an audible response, instead he just saw Jeremy get up and move towards Michael’s bed. “Here let me just-“ Michael shuffled back so he was closer to the wall, allowing Jeremy to climb into bed next to him.

Michael’s breath caught in his throat, they were so close now. They were at head level to each other, both on their sides looking at each other. Michael liked this, Jeremy was a bit taller then him so he hadn’t been able to look at Jeremy directly for a while. Though it was hard to make out in the light, Jeremy’s eyes were a little wet.

“‘Msorry.” Jeremy mumbled, hiccuping before reaching up to wipe his eyes “this is- this is why I didn’t wanna sleep over..” ow, he hated seeing Jeremy cry.

“No. No no don’t apologise. It’s okay.” Michael didn’t want him to apologise, Jeremy didn’t have to. “Do.. do you want a hug?” Jeremy nodded slowly, shuffling over in bed and nuzzling his face into Michael’s chest. Michael swallowing, playing with Jeremy’s hair and rubbing his back, he knew this was about his dad. 

Jeremy was shaking, Michael hated to know he was upset, it made him upset.

“You can cry.. you know.. I don’t care.” After Michael said that, he heard the choked sob from Jeremy, and once one came- more followed. Soon, Jeremy was hardcore sobbing into his best friend’s chest, gripping onto his shirt for dear life. Michael didn’t know what to do, Jeremy hadn’t cried like this in front him before. Did he do this nightly? Michael didn’t want to think about that.

“I-I-“ Jeremy tried to talk between hiccs and sobs, gasping for air somewhere in between “miss him so much” he managed to get out in one breath before choking out a sob again.

“I know, I know you do.” Michael’s heart ached in a way it’s never hurt before, he waited until Jeremy’s sobs had died down before making his next move. “Hey.. how about tomorrow we go to the creek?yeah?”

“You hate it there” Jeremy mumbled, looking up at Michael while sniffling.

“But you love taking pictures there.” Jeremy smiled a little at that “we can stay there all day if you want. You’re really good at sunset photos, so you can get some of those” Jeremy giggled through a hic, sniffling again and rubbing his eyes.

“You mean that?”

“Course i do.”

“Thank you..” Jeremy yawned, leaning slightly more into Michael’s chest and closing his eyes. Michael noted how Jeremy felt more relaxed now. “Hey Michael?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you, again. Seriously.”

“Of course” 

That night Jeremy fell asleep tucked into Michael’s chest. 

-

Michael awoke with a gasp, the seventeen-year-old sitting straight up in a shock from his dream. He couldn’t breathe, hand shakily gripping his shirt over his heart. His dream was a blur at first, but the more he sat up straight, the only light source being the moon, it became clearer.

His father. A bottle. Glass broken. Yelling. A lot of yelling. And-

“Michael?” Michael had gotten so lost in the cloudiness of his mind he didn’t notice that he had awoken Jeremy. Originally, he flinched to the touch “hey, hey it’s me, it’s okay.” Michael nodded, he /knew/ it was Jeremy, and he /knew/ he was safe, but he didn’t feel it. Jeremy was slow, Michael loved that about him. He didn’t touch Michael again because Michael wasn’t ready. 

Michael knew how pathetic he looked, curled up in a ball mumbling to himself in the middle of the night while crying over a stupid fucking nightmare. He knew he looked pathetic and weak- who gets scared over a fucking nightmare?- but Jeremy was still patient. Eventually, he had calmed down enough to have stopped shaking as much.

“Are you alright for me to touch you now?” Jeremy’s voice was soft, it was soothing. Michael nodded to answer. He felt the arms of his lover wrap around him from behind him, his chin resting on Michael’s shoulder. Jeremy was whispering sweet soothing words, Michael felt safe. He felt at home. His breathing slowly regulated, though he was still shaking slightly. 

“Nightmare?” Michael nodded. “Was it about your brother.” He shook his head “..your dad?” Michael freezes up a little, nodding slightly. “Alright.. thank you for telling me” he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Do you want some tea? Or do you wanna lay back down.” Jeremy moved his hand so it was next to Michael’s “one for tea, two for laying down.” Michael tapped Jeremy’s hand once.. tea sounded good. “Alright, I’ll be back. I’ll leave the light on for you, alright?” Michael nodded.

As Jeremy left the room, leaving the lamp on for Michael, Michael just knew how much of an idiot in love he was. He exhaled deeply, flapping his hands. He hated having nightmares, they made him feel so stupid and like a baby. But Jeremy never made him feel like that. Jeremy made him feel safe, Jeremy was slow and understanding, fuck it was really attractive. Maybe Michael just had low standards, but seeing how much Jeremy took Michael’s needs into consideration Michael couldn’t help but fall deeper in love.

Jeremy was back sooner rather then later, handing the cup of tea to Michael and kissing his forehead in the process. Michael mumbled out a soft ‘thank you’ as Jeremy climbed back on the bed. They sat in silence for a little, the only sounds coming from Michael drinking the beverage that was made for him. 

“Feeling better?” Jeremy asked, reaching over to brush a strand of hair out of Michael’s face.

“Much...” Michael nodded, placing the nearly empty cup on the nightstand. He caught a glimpse of the time on the clock on the wall, 2am. Shit. “Sorry..”

“Don’t be, I don’t care.” Jeremy hummed. Michael appreciated him so much, he looked over to Jeremy and held his arms out, doing grabby hands. Jeremy chuckled softly, scooting over and leaning into Michael’s arms. “I love you so much, you know that? You’re adorable.” Michael just held Jeremy tighter as a way of saying ‘I love you too’, Jeremy knew what it meant. “Do you wanna try to go back to bed yet?” Michael shook his head. 

“You’can..” the words came out as a jumbled tired mess. 

“No I wouldn’t feel right, I wanna make sure you’re alright.” 

“You-“

“Ah!” Jeremy placed a finger over Michael’s lips. “No complaining.” Michael smiled at him, biting the tip of his finger, “hey! Asshole” Michael chuckled.

When he was ready, Michael felt more of a need to fall asleep holding Jeremy then anything. Jeremy was cuddled up to Michael’s chest, Michael was now significantly taller then Jeremy thanks to Jeremy having his last growth spurt at 14, so the height difference worked. Michael kissed the top of his head slightly, both agreed to skip school tomorrow to sleep in and spend the day better.

“I love you, angel” Jeremy mummered, half asleep already. Michael felt a little guilty keeping him up this late.

“I love you too.”


End file.
